


I Need Your Love

by BeautifulLightning (ArchangelRoman)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lahey, M/M, McCall, Sex, Transformation, Werewolves, Wolves, anchor, beta, delta - Freeform, omega - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/BeautifulLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Isaac isn't the best at controlling his new werewolf abilities. Maybe Scott, the alpha werewolf boyfriend, can help Isaac with his urges?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan A

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kicked_puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kicked_puppy) collection. 



> So I claimed this prompt such a while ago and I've been letting it sit there. I almost decided to take it in a completely different direction, but nah.. the prompter chose Teen Wolf for a reason. Hope you enjoy! :D

Derek sighs. "This is getting out of hand. I need a new plan."

He is referring to, of course, the dueling pair of werewolves in the backyard of Hale Manor--the half of an alpha whom can change upon will with his twin brother, and the whole beta who can't change at all. For some reason, Ethan and Isaac have been going at it extra hard lately. A strange look in the hallway the other day and both boys were suspended for two weeks for fighting on school grounds. Derek made sure they didn't see sun light for the first week.

Derek knows that with Isaac being a new beta his emotions would be out of check, but that's no excuse for Ethan. The alpha should already know control and should be teaching Isaac, not taunting him.

As if to prove this theory, Derek watches from the safety of the back porch as Isaac charges at Ethan in human form, the alpha doesn't even break a sweat as he dips under Isaac's swing, pops up behind the beta and laughs. "You call that an attack?! Scott's _Mom_ moves faster!"

The beta would get angry, eyes shifting to the sun-colored golden-yellow before he attacks again, misses, and falls out of his werewolf state. It was kind of sad to watch, really. 

Instead of breaking up the little tussle Derek pulls out his phone, fingers dialing before he makes it away from the porch. Two rings go by before someone picks up the phone. "It's time for Plan B." 

* * *

**Scott**

Instead of being at home or helping his newly-turned werewolf boyfriend ease into his transition, Scott's in detention. 

One would think that he'd learn that when Stiles says, "Bro, I have a plan" it's actually code for, "I'm going to do something stupid and I want you to take the blame." But he hasn't. And that's precisely why he's stuck in the overly bright detention room with bars on the windows and the tackiest desks they could find from previous years. Scott's algebra homework must not be stimulating enough because staring at the clock as it slowly ticks away the last five minutes of solitary confinement seems way more interesting. 

"Do you have somewhere to be, Mr. McCall?" Mr. Harris drawls when he notices Scott's inactivity regarding his work. 

Scott startles when Harris speaks. Having been so caught up in his thoughts of Isaac, he kind of forgotten that other people were there with him. Take Aiden, for instance, and several other students who all stare at Scott now, awaiting an answer. And Scott notices. 

"No, sir," Scott lies, cheeks burning at having been caught. He even gives a small smile to back it up, but Mr. Harris doesn't look like he cares either way.

When Harris speaks again, he sounds unimpressed. "Get back to work, Mr. McCall." 

"Yes, sir," Scott nods, silently vowing to run his claws across the driver's door of Stiles' jeep as he refocuses on numbers and letters. 

The last few minutes didn't fly by fast enough, but eventually Scott makes it outside. The parking lot is mostly deserted and by the time Scott reaches his car, he gets a phone call. The caller ID reads: Derek. 

"Hey," Scott answers automatically. "How's Isaac?" 

"It's time for plan B." 

Scott freezes with the key halfway in the ignition. One hand on the key and the other on the wheel, the young alpha readjusts himself so he's holding his cell. The worry Scott's feeling is palpable as he asks, "What's wrong with Plan A?" 

"It's working like a charm," Derek says with equal amounts annoyance and such sarcasm that's eerily close to Stiles' level. 

Scott frowns. "You didn't have to be a dick." 

Derek sighs. "This is not a time to get your feelings hurt, Scott. If Isaac doesn't shape up--"

"I know, I know," Scott interrupts. "You don't need to explain."

Derek's made it pretty clear how he feels about having "weak links" in his chain. Scott doesn't think Isaac's a weak link, in fact he makes Scott stronger. But Isaac hasn't really grasped the shift and that makes him a liability in Derek's eyes. The eldest beta would have a conniption of Isaac wolfed out accidentally some time during school. 

The problem is, it's kind of hard for Isaac to loose control. Having been shot down with any emotion that isn't fear, Isaac isn't exactly the norm when it comes transforming. He doesn't have the passion. Even when Isaac gets angry, he's so calm, so afraid that someone's going to lash out at him or worse--

"Scott?"

"I'm on my way."

Just like always, there are no goodbyes on Derek's end, the line simply clicks and Scott drops his phone.

"Plan B, huh?" The alpha smirks wickedly as he starts the car and pulls off the lot. "Plan B it is."

* * *

** Isaac **

Ethan is an _ass_ hole! 

Isaac was beginning to think all werewolves had anger problems, but then along came Scott and shot that theory out of the water. The only logical explanation is that Ethan _chooses_ to be an asshole to Isaac. Sure, the alpha is nice to other people like his brother, Danny, and even Scott, but for some reason he likes to stick a target on Isaac's back. In fact, Ethan is the entire reason that Isaac got suspended. Being the only one of two werewolves in the hallway, Isaac was the only one to hear the nasty things Ethan was saying. 

Usually Isaac isn't one to lose his temper, but with it being close to the full moon and all, something inside of him simply snapped. Before he knew what was happening, he and Ethan were brawling against the hallway lockers. Luckily Derek appeared and pulled Ethan off of Isaac before the beta wolfed out in front of the growing crowd of disobedient onlookers.

Though Derek probably should've thought better of taking the same feuding wolves he broke up, and then throwing them back into the same location. Either Derek didn't know or didn't care how Isaac was being effected, and that just made the wolf angrier. With Ethan pretty much demanding his attention--goading him, taunting him, and so forth--Isaac tries his best to connect his claws with the alpha's face. 

After several failed attempts and being trapped in a death grip of a headlock, Isaac throws in the towel. The sad and angry young beta makes it to the back porch before he falls out due to exhaustion. The little moment of reprieve is heightened by the fact that Isaac, though not in wolf form, can still hear the slightly-off motor of Scott's mom's minivan a mile off. And although he tries to fight it, Isaac can't help the huge grin that spreads across his face. 

The engine cuts off and Isaac hops up. As he rounds the corner to the front of Hale Manor, he hears Scott's dying motor, see's Scott's car, but what he doesn't see is his detention-free boyfriend.

"Where's Scott?" Isaac asks as Stiles steps out of the car.

Stiles looks offended. "Uh, Hello to you too, Isaac."

The beta can't help but smirk at Stiles' sarcasm. "Hey, Stiles!" Isaac greets cheerfully, correcting his mistake.

The door to the minivan slams after Stiles finishes getting his things together. "Too late," he says shortly with false attitude. "The damage has been done." The drama king doesn't even meet Isaac's eyes as he sweeps past in a dramatic fashion.

Isaac can do nothing more than gape at the human, questioned unanswered, as he ascends the stairs into Hale Manor. When the door slams, Isaac is snapped out of his stupor and crosses his arms, puzzling where Scott could've gone.

Seconds later the door open and Stiles' sticks his head out. "Scott's in the woods," the human informs. "He told me to tell you to track him." 

Isaac's jaw drops. "He knows I can't do that!" 

Stiles shrugs sympathetically. "He says you've got fifteen minutes or it's plan C."

"Plan C?" Isaac questions curiously. "What's plan B?" 

* * *

**Stiles**

Stiles laughs at the bemused and confused expression on Isaac's face as he took off towards the woods in search of Scott. Isaac wasn't alone in his curiosity of what plan B was. Whilst Scott was in detention, Stiles waited at Scott's house until the young alpha got out. When they met up and Scott informed Stiles of what Derek had said, Stiles had asked the same thing.

_*Begin Flashback*_

"What's plan B?"

Scott just grinned. "You're heading to Derek's later, right?"

"Yeah?" Stiles answered slowly, eying Scott's suspicious grin.

"I'm going to be off east towards the clearing," Scott tells Stiles as he bounds up the stairs to his room to change. From somewhere above, Stiles hears, "Can you tell Isaac to meet me there?"

"Sure," Stiles called back, still not totally comprehending why Scott looked as though Christmas came early. "Wait.. So you don't need a ride?"

Scott barreled back down the stairs still with the same bright grin and paused as he nearly barreled into Stiles.

Unmoved by Scott's sudden appearance, Stiles stood firm with his hands crossed across his chest. 

Scott says nothing, but notes that it's a move eerily reminiscent of Derek.

"What're you up to?" Stiles asks, voice low and threatening more detention.

"Nothing," Scott says a little too quickly and a little too innocently. Before Stiles can lecture him about something he's completely off about, Scott quickly adds, "At least nothing you and Derek would want to witness."

It isn't hard for Stiles to put the pieces together, then. Scott plus Isaac plus alone equaled... "I don't think anyone wants to see that, not just Derek and I." 

"Yeah," Scott allows in a knowing tone that puts Stiles on edge. "But something tells me that the thought of you near anyone else's hormones will drive Derek up the wall."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Continuing as if he had said nothing, Scott grabs his keys off the key-holder near the door. With one hand on the knob, he twists and pulls but the door just slams shut again. 

"What is that supposed to mean, Scott?" Stiles asks, one hand on the door. A part of him seriously just wants an answer. Another part of him seriously wants Scott's comment to mean something. "You can't just say something like that and walk away, dick!" 

At this point, it's pretty easy for Scott to detect the shift in Stiles' mood. He wasn't angry, he was alarmed--almost embarrassed. If Scott can notice this, then Derek definitely has. "I'll tell you later," the alpha says before giving Stiles a giant hug and ducking out the door. 

"Scott!" 

"And don't forget to take the minivan!"

_*End Flashback*_

"What're you smiling about?" 

Stiles blinks himself back to reality to see an inquiring-but-still-grumpy-looking Derek, arms across his chest in a manner that Stiles is so familiar with.

Now usually, Stiles is an excellent liar. But being Scott's best friend means that some of Scott's traits may rub off. And maybe that's why when Stiles answers, he answers too quickly and too innocently. "Nothing!"

"Uh huh," says an unconvinced Derek. The wolf takes his time to stare at Stiles, trying to find the difference that he senses. Stiles doesn't seem to be in any danger, yet his heart is racing. Derek scares him? Not too good with his emotions, Derek can't stop his discontent from showing on his face. 

"Fine," Stiles shrugs. "Don't believe me." Ever the evasive one, Stiles rushes past Derek, but doesn't make it far. 

With the rustle of wind of Stiles rushing by, Derek can finally note the difference since Stiles entered the house. Stiles doesn't _smell_ like Stiles. Not completely. Before he knows it, he has a firm grip on Stiles' forearm, face twisted in anger, but not at Stiles. 

Only a few seconds of silence go by, but the silence isn't just heavy, it's pregnant. "Derek?" Stiles breathes, heart jumping in alarm. While Derek's grip didn't hurt, exactly, he could feel the blood beginning to well behind Derek's hand. "Kinda tight, buddy," Stiles attempts to joke. 

"You seem pretty happy to be coming from Scott's," Derek says, voice laced with anger and accusation. As if to drive the point home, Derek leans in to Stiles and inhales. 

Stiles snatches back then. How is he able to get out of Derek's grip, he isn't sure, but the surprise of the situation is a bit befuddling. "What's wrong with you?" Stiles snaps. "Of course I'm happy to see Scott, he's been my best friend since--"

"I can smell him on you," Derek interrupts, voice low, but the acid in his tone cuts through Stiles' speech like a hot knife through melted butter. "Seems to have been a bit...excited." 

And Stiles doesn't understand why he feels like he's done something wrong--like he owes Derek some type of apology. He doesn't. So Scott gave Stiles a hug? Weird for the occasion, but not in general. They hug all the time. 

"Yeah," Stiles answers with much less force than he wanted. "He was going to go see Isaac so..." Stiles trails off as he watches Derek go upstairs until he dissapears. Seconds after, a door slams. 

* * *


	2. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac tracks Scott. Stiles figures out what the hell Derek's problem is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be done this chapter, but I haven't post in so long, I'm just going to put this out there. Next chapter is the last. It's in my head, just unwritten. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**Scott & Isaac**

The woods look especially beautiful tonight. The near full moon is giving just enough light to cast a glow in the nearly abandoned area of the woods. Whilst the clearing itself (about a fifty foot geometrically perfect circle) doesn't have any trees, long, thick branches from other trees creep towards the center of the clearing, casting shadows and blocking the full might of the moon. 

Scott doesn't think he could've chosen a more secluded location. 

This particular clearing is far east from Hale Manor, well out of the hearing range of werewolves. The trek through the forest to reach the clearing is pretty dangerous what with the fallen trees, loose hanging vines, and sinister thorns that seem to protect _everything _. There's not many souls brave enough to come this far out.__

It doesn't take too long for Isaac to arrive. When he makes it to the clearing, it's with an attitude, probably because he is picking thorns out of his skin and shaking leaves out of his hair. "Whatever you got planned better be--" Isaac stops short, stunned breathless by the sight before him. 

This secluded meadow harbors something akin to a romantic movie. Stemming up from the edges of the grass are the tallest, thickest trees Isaac's ever seen and he's pretty sure one doesn't have to be a werewolf to sense the life vibrating in those branches, or to respect the age of the trees--probably hundreds of years and counting. And not only is the grass actually beautiful and healthy, but the green is the most vibrant Isaac's ever seen, despite the dead leaves and rotting trees on the way up. It's soft to the touch, not at all prickly like the grass at the lacrosse field. This probably explains why Scott's shoeless, but not why he's shirtless, surrounded by life--some of nature's tiniest and most grand creations.

Scott smiles and turns around at the sound of Isaac's voice. Slightly surprised, but more relieved, Scott breathes, "You found me." 

And Isaac doesn't respond. He can't. Not with the sight of half naked Scott, skin nearly pale as Isaac's in the light of the moon. But Isaac knows Scott has rich, tan skin. The kind of skin that meant he spent a lot of time outdoors...shirtless. And anyway, it's not like they haven't seen one another shirtless before. But Isaac feels like this is different. This isn't a hasty change after lacrosse practice. 

Scott notices Isaac's stare and can't help the rush of blood to his cheeks. Yeah, he'd intended to seduce Isaac, but not like this. His shirt ripped to shreds on the way up, and his shoes were so full of thorns and little prickly things that he had to remove his socks. His jeans, however, spotless. "See something you like?" Scott asks cheekily, despite all of the former. 

Isaac swallows, getting a great eyeful until he reaches Scott's eyes. "Real original," Isaac sarcastically responds. The younger wolf then steps forward towards Scott. The elder wolf meets him in the middle and Isaac asks, "How did you even find this place?" 

Scott was going to answer. Really, he was. But somehow, Scott suddenly remembers the height distance between he and Isaac. At first, Scott didn't like the height difference between them. With Scott at an average 5' 10" and Isaac at a towering 6' 2" (and 3/4), the elder wolf used to secretly resent the difference. For some reason, Scott felt like he had to be the taller one in the relationship. Some... messed up ego trip or something, he realized, because looking up at Isaac now, Scott wouldn't want anyone else. Scott's lips take the form of a smile, thinking of the absurdity of himself. 

"What?" Isaac smiles, noting the far away look in Scott's eyes. 

"I have to look up to kiss you," Scott replies in wonder. Then, quite suddenly the alpha is beaming. 

"What?" Isaac laughs. Whatever Scott was thinking about, it wasn't the same topic as before. 

"I can kiss you!"

And Isaac can't help but laugh harder. Scott sounds so excited by the idea of kissing Isaac it's almost childish. But really, it's cute. Why would Scott, of all people, be happy about kissing Isaac? It's only Isaac. "Yeah, you've won the lottery, alright," Isaac responds, trying to compose himself. 

Scott smacks Isaac lightly. "I'm even luckier than that," Scott says so sincerely, Isaac has no choice but to sober. But Scott knows Isaac--knows he'll brush off the compliment, or try to turn it back on Scott. So before the beta can do anything of the sort, Scott kisses him. 

It starts as a friendly kiss. Scott steps in, cups Isaac's jaw and plants a chaste kiss to his lips. Isaac's hesitant in his response, but no less enthused if the rapid pace his heart is beating is any indication. It's so loud in his ears that his cheeks flame from embarrassment, more than sure that Scott can hear it. 

Rather than tease him, Scott grabs Isaac's narrow hips and pulls him so close that the air that whispers about them sort of has to whisper around them now. There isn't an inch of space in between them. Feeling Isaac's answering arousal makes Scott eager, but somehow the alpha manages to control himself. Isaac gasps at Scott's forcefulness, feels whispers of scratches on his back as he is pinned to the tree. Scott's tongue travels a smooth, winding path down Isaac's neck that sends sensation all the way to the tips of his toes. 

So lost is he in the enticing expanse of Isaac's neck, Scott doesn't hear the twig breaking in the distance. 

"Scott," Isaac tries to warn, but it comes out kind of breathy and encouraging. 

Scott chuckles low and teasing, "Already? We just started." 

More alarmed and shy, but still highly offended, Isaac smacks Scott's chest. "I heard something, you jerk," he laughs, pushing Scott away. "Go check it out." 

"There's nothing out there," Scott assures. He leans in again with puckered lips, only to be met with air as Isaac ducks out from under Scott's incoming embrace. 

"Yeah, well," Isaac folds his arms across his chest in defiance. "It's either you check it out, or I don't put out." 

Scott pauses. 

Isaac reconsiders his words.. "Just go!" 

Scott goes, but the sound of his laughter somehow lingers behind. 

"Shut up, stupid," Isaac murmurs fondly. Whilst he waits for Scott to return, he walks over to his boyfriend's shirt and checks it out. It's ripped mostly on the long sleeves, making it look more like a short sleeve. Isaac chuckles. "You should really be more careful." 

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing." 

Isaac stops, that voice sending a chill down his spine. "What're you doing out here, Ethan?" 

Scott's been searching for almost ten minutes now, with supernatural senses, and he's detected no sign of danger. "There's no one out here!" Scott yells back in the general direction of Isaac. "Are you happy?!" 

Isaac motions to call out to Scott, but Ethan's anticipated this. The alpha quickly closes a firm hand around Isaac's throat, effectively silencing the beta, then wiggles his free finger 'no.' 

When he receives no response, Scott takes the answer as a no and continues his search to please his unsatisfied boyfriend. 

When Ethan confirms Scott's departing footsteps, he turns his attention back to Isaac but does not release him. "You don't deserve him," Ethan sneers at Isaac. "Scott and I could be strong together-- _unstoppable_. Together, we could dominate any pack that dares to threaten us! And what can you offer him?" 

Isaac would probably respond--would like to respond--except Ethan's claw around his throat doesn't seem to be budging any time soon, no matter how much Isaac claws at it. And it's getting harder to breathe. Whatever oxygen that Isaac had stored is fading fast and his panic is mounting. But Ethan must care, or he's at least curious about Isaac's answer because he begins loosening his hold.

Feeling the air fill his lungs rushes sweet relief throughout his body. And what is the first thing Isaac does with his renewed breathe? He begins laughing. It's soft at first, just tremors of his body that makes Ethan worry that he squeezed to hard. But then it blossoms into a full blown laugh. A laugh that bounces off the trees and echoes back. "You want Scott because you want to be some ultimate power couple?" Isaac chokes out. After a couple of more laughs, Isaac sobers enough to go on. "Even if my boyfriend had a thing for you, you would never be able to see past your own selfishness to give Scott what he really needs." 

"What's that?" Ethan sneers. "Love? You think I am incapable of love?" 

"Scott has love," Isaac answers. "And he always will." 

"Then what is it?" 

Isaac smirks, "I guess you'll never know." 

"You are nothing! You are worthless! You can't even shift on a full moon!" 

"But I can." 

Scott lunges forward in all his alpha glory, causing Ethan to drop Isaac. The beta hits the ground gasping for breath and with an active pain still tightening his esophagus, it's kind of hard. Due to that fact, he misses whatever Scott does to Ethan but all he can hear is a loud, echoing crack and Ethan's screams of pain. 

"He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" The concerned young alpha asks as he joins his boyfriend on the floor. Scott guides Isaac's face this way and that to check damage. Meanwhile, he doesn't give Isaac enough time to answer before going on. "I'm so sorry. I should've been paying more attention." 

Finally able to breathe without wheezing, Isaac simply allows Scott to fret over him for a moment. He simply enjoys the feeling of Scott's loving hands gently pressing here and there to check for bruises. Isaac simply enjoys the feeling of being cared for. 

"It's not your fault," Isaac tells him when Scott's finally done analyzing. He stands with the help of Scott and as one they turn to face Ethan. "What did you do to him?" 

Ethan's on the floor, clutching the right half of his body. The pain is so intense that screaming isn't even an option for tension release. Isaac knows this because he can see Ethan's mouth working to release the screams, but nothing escapes but air. Other than a few muscle spasms, Ethan is unable to move, Isaac realizes seconds after. 

"I broke the entire right half of his rib cage." 

Isaac's surprise is more at the calm, assured way that Scott answered him, with such confidence and the promise of a repeat performance should it be necessary. 

"Are you alright?" Scott asks, pulling Isaac's attention away from Ethan. 

"I'm fine." 

"Isaac, I--" 

"I'll heal." 

"But you--" 

"I'll heal." 

"You didn't even--" 

"Scott. I will heal." 

Finally Scott seems to hear Isaac because even though he looks like he wants to give Isaac a full body exam, he refrains. Instead, he walks back over to his shoes and shirt, pulling them on. 

"What are we going to do about Ethan? Should we take him with us?" Isaac asks, sounding not to thrilled about the idea. 

Scott considers it for a second, "He'll heal." 

* * *

** Stiles & Derek **  


"What is your problem!?"

Derek jumps as the door to his room is slammed open. When he realizes that he's not under attack, he relaxes back into his natural scowl. "Go home, Stiles." 

And because Stiles always does what he's told, he closes the door and steps further into the room. "Because I smell like Scott?" 

Derek doesn't answer, but his eyes narrow in anger. 

Stiles is still mad, but it's receded to an undercurrent now, overtaken by Stiles' will to try to understand. "What does it matter who I smell like?" 

"Because," Derek responds, tone implying that whatever issue he has is closer to the surface. But he says no more, catching himself. 

The thing is, though, Stiles really wants to know. "Because Scott smells bad?" 

"Yes--no. Just..Stiles.." 

"If Scott doesn't smell, then--"

Derek sighs, or growls--it's a mixture of frustration and exasperation. Whatever it is has enough anger to arouse Stiles' irritation. 

"What do you want?!" He yells at the alpha, all in his face. 

"You want to know what I want?!" Derek snaps back, eyes glowing an electric blue. 

"Yeah!" Stiles returns, unflinching. 

So Derek shows him. He grabs Stiles quickly and firmly by his forearms and sits him on the bed. Stiles' gasp of surprise or stunned expression does nothing to slow Derek as he forces Stiles' legs open, and then kneels between the V space created there. 

Stiles heart is pounding, loud even in his own ears. Is this going where he thought it was? Nervousness descends, fluttering in his stomach like butterflies. "Derek?" 

Even on his knees, Derek is Stiles' height sitting in the chair. Stiles notices this when Derek makes eye contact, acknowledging that he heard Stiles speak. When the wolf responds it's not an answer. "Take off your shirt," Derek demands, eyes roaming Stiles' chest with thinly veiled contempt. 

Seconds go by whilst Stiles waits for Derek to meet his eyes. When he does, he's a little shocked at what he sees. It's so much emotion that Stiles can't decipher it, it wipes his mind clear and the only thing he can think is that he wants it. "What?" 

With no time to wait, Derek grips the hem of Stiles' shirt, transforming his free hand partially to rake claws down from the neck of Stiles' shirt without actually harming the wearer. Mid surgical rip, Derek tears the shirt clean from Stiles' body and tosses it as far away as he can. 

Stiles swallows, the sound audible and highly embarrassing. He's nervous, but not afraid. He trusts Derek. If Derek wanted to kill him, he's sure that his polyester and cotton blend wont be enough to stop the wolf. With this in his mind, Stiles gives into his trust, following orders when Derek commands him to lay down. 

The wolf follows Stiles, fully clothed, climbing over Stiles to settle a knee on either side of Stiles' torso. For a second or two, Derek simply admires Stiles' half naked form beneath him. Stiles' skin is such a glorious canvas, untouched but by a light dusting of beauty marks. Derek wants to mark it. 

"I'm not sure what's happening here," Stiles murmurs, a little self-conscious. "Are you taking off your shirt, too?" With someone like Derek, all muscles and imposing energies, on someone like him, scrawny, dorky, and klutzy Stiles, it gives someone something of a complex. 

But Derek has no choice but to crack a smile. Even nervous and self-conscious, half naked in front of Derek, Stiles can still ramble. 

"Not that I don't want you to take off your shirt--it's a nice shirt. But I'm..." Stiles gestures to his own shirtless state, "and you're... You know?" Stiles looks up suddenly and Derek's smiling at him. "Holy shit. You're smiling."

Derek tilts his head, wondering why Stiles' says that with such awe, like it's rare occurrence. Interrupting Stiles' next rambling breath, Derek asks, "Do you want to take off my shirt?" 

"Yes." 

Derek scoots back an inch or too, allowing Stiles to sit up properly. Derek holds Stiles' gaze as he lifts his hands and waits for his shirt to be removed. 

It takes a few tries to actually grip Derek's shirt. If only his hands would stop shaking. Eventually though, he gets a good grip and the shirt is about to follow the direction that Stiles' shirt took, but Derek stops him and sets it down beside them. 

"My shirt gets the boot but yours can stay? Not cool." 

At Stiles' offended tone, Derek replies with a flash of his eyes. 

"That's becoming more sexy than threatening." 

Derek arches a disbelieving brow. If Stiles wanted threatening, he would get threatening. The beta wolf allows a growl to build in his chest, yet it rumbles the very air around them. Quickly, Derek places a hand on Stiles' chest and shoves him down onto the pillow, following with his snarl, face slightly contorted to that of a wolf. 

Stiles gulps. "Okay," he breathes, "still threatening." 

Satisfied now, Derek can continue on with what he was doing. Trailing his right hand up from Stiles' chest, Derek cups Stiles' neck. He leans forward so he can whisper in Stiles' right ear. "Don't move." 

Finally obedient, Stiles goes completely still. 

Derek braces himself by placing one hand on either side of Stiles' head before leaning in. Stiles thinks he's going to get a kiss, but Derek detours and begins sniffing his hair.

"What're you--" 

"Shh." 

Scenting nothing but Stiles' sweat, Derek trails his his nose down Stiles' cheek, then his jaw. Derek's enjoying smelling nothing but Stiles, until he reaches Stiles' neck. Here, he pauses, sniffs, and then growls. 

Somehow Stiles stiffens even more, feeling like he's done something wrong. "Derek?" 

"I'm going to lick you." 

Not that Stiles' is opposed to the idea, but, "Why?" 

"You wanted to know what my problem was, right?" 

Stiles is confused. Derek couldn't have been angry because he wanted to lick Stiles, right? If anything, the sour wolf would be the type to grab Stiles back the back of his neck, take him up to this very room and lick-- 

Feeling as though Stiles is drifting, Derek smacks his face lightly. 

"Huh? Oh, right.. Licking.." Stiles looks away, unable to bear Derek's questioning gaze. His eyes land on Scott's shirt and get stuck there. 

Derek gives Stiles his time, not trying to force him into anything. But when he follows Stiles' line of sight to Scott's shirt, he growls again. 

"You really hate Scott that much?" Stiles asks when he realizes the source of Derek's ire. 

"Not Scott, just his scent," Derek corrects, eyes glancing back to Stiles' neck where a trace of Scott's scent lingers. 

"You want me to smell like you," Stiles realizes all of a sudden. "Because you smell so much better than Scott?" 

"Do I?" 

"All I can smell is cologne. Don't have one of those incredible puppy perks," Stiles laughs. But Derek doesn't, so Stiles sobers. "Yeah.." 

"Yeah?" 

Because saying it would make it too real, Stiles closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, granting Derek complete access to rip his throat out, had that been his intent. Instead, Stiles feels the soft caress of Derek's lips trailing up and down his skin before licks a long stripe up his neck. The warm and wet sensation sends excitement all the way down to his toes. Thinking Derek is done, Stiles moves to get up, but he is forced back down. 

Derek continues his ministrations as if uninterrupted, sniffing and licking Stiles in a seemingly random order. 

"You're scenting me," Stiles states, realization hitting him like two slaps to the face. 

Derek grunts. 

"Wolves only scent their mates." 

Derek says nothing. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos!!!??!?!? Why or not? Lemme know. ;)


	3. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac may or may not be getting it on. Stiles gets some disturbing information from Derek..
> 
>  
> 
> ~~This chapter **is NOT** complete. I apologize to any readers that may have began reading and then got cut off. I'm really sorry!~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last chapter! It only took...wayy too long. I'm sorry! D: But I hope you all enjoyed, or even if you didn't, tell me why. :D

** Isaac & Scott **

The entire walk from the clearing was silent. Scott was still fuming over Ethan, and Isaac... Isaac just wanted Scott to be happy again. The beta chances a glance at Scott and sighs when he sees Scott's irises are still tinged with red.

"It wasn't that bad," Isaac attempts, voice neutral.

Scott doesn't say anything, just shoots Isaac a look.

"It could've been worse," Isaac continues with a shrug. "I could've ended up looking like your shirt... before it was improved by the branches."

Scott doesn't exactly smile at Isaac's humor, but he does thaw a little, his hands uncurling from fists. "Are you calling my shirt ugly?"

Isaac shakes his head. "No, of course not. The term "ugly" for this shirt is still a compliment."

Hearing the undertones of laughter in Isaac's voice when he speaks gives Scott no choice but to smile. "Hey! My shirt is not ugly! It has character!"

Isaac holds up the shirt-turned-rag, tilting his head in consideration. "Yeah, it looks like that character died."

And now Scott laughs. It's loud, shocked, and it echoes joy off the trees. Just like that, the mood is changed. "You jerk," Scott accuses, reaching for the shirt.

Isaac holds the shirt just out of reach with a huge grin. "Hey, no," he switches hands when Scott gets a grip on his forearm and begins tugging for the shirt.

"I'm cold," Scott whines, but Isaac hears the false note in it.

"Your regular body temperature is a toasty 108," Isaac corrects. "Don't you dare lie."

Scott tries to sigh in annoyance, but he can't, he just sounds amused. "How about I just want to put something on?"

And now that Isaac's attention is drawn more to Scott's broad chest and less to his ugly ripped shirt, something in Isaac...clicks. "Come and get it," the beta tempts before taking off.

Scott's stunned for a moment or two before he realizes what's going on. "Oh, it is ON!" Scott beams and even gives Isaac a few more seconds before he darts off in the direction of his boyfriend.

Isaac laughs as he feels Scott coming up behind him, so the beta lengthens his stride and puts a little more distance between them. Having Scott chase him was... exciting, to say the least. The chase awakens all of Isaac's nerves, heightens his senses, and fuels him with enough adrenaline that Isaac feels heady off of his own power.

Having been running these woods for a little bit longer than Isaac, Scott in all his alpha-glory expertly weaves through the forest. He ducks under low hanging branches and when it gets to thick, takes to the tree tops. Using his lycan abilities for something other than combat gave off a whole different vibe. Right now, he wasn't an alpha defending his pack. Right now, he was a teenage boy with incredibly wicked abilities, chasing his boyfriend at two to three times the normal human speed. And it was thrilling.

Not entirely sure where all this focus and control was coming from, Isaac doesn't question it as he hears Scott take to the tree tops. He knows that Scott can't see him from his current position, but would eventually meet him if they kept in the same direction. So Isaac cuts a hard right, heading away from the way he came. The last minute maneuver gives him a few extra seconds and he uses them to his advantage, breaking off a thick tree branch, and calling out in agony.

Hearing Isaac cry out propels Scott even faster. When he arrives to the scene, though, he just sees Isaac's shirt impaled into a tree from a branch. "You jerk!" Scott calls out, knowing that Isaac would hear him despite the distance. Scott steps forward and tugs the shirt free. "Very clever," he murmurs, closing his eyes and inhaling nothing but Isaac.

Some distance away, Isaac laughs. He's so close to his destination now. After having circled around the woods to get back to the minivan, he couldn't even feel Scott behind him. A few more seconds and Isaac breaks through the edge of the woods and sees the minivan in the distance. "Ha!" he calls, celebrating his victory at eluding his alpha. This is short-lived, though, as he hears a threatening growl not too far from him. "Scott?"

If it was Scott, he doesn't reply.

But Scott would reply, Isaac knows. Suddenly, leaving Scott wasn't such a good idea. "Ethan," Isaac breathes. Before he can say anything else, the form lunges at him and Isaac yells, falling to the floor and fully expecting an assault... not someone's tongue. "Ugh, Scott!"

The alpha licks Isaac once more before he laughs. "I friggin' had you!"

Isaac pushes Scott off so that the alpha rolls and lies beside him. "How did you catch up to me so fast?"

"I'm an alpha; therefore I am faster than you, even in your wolf form."

Isaac frowns. He could've sworn he'd run the fastest he'd ever gone. "Wait, I was in my wolf form?"

Scott nods. "You seemed to be enjoying it. You didn't notice?"

Isaac shakes his head. "I noticed more control, but I didn't notice the shift." Scott says nothing, just gives a sly grin. "Ready to go? You're coming over tonight, right?"

Isaac looks up at the Hale Manor where he is welcomed, then back to Scott where he is wanted. "Yeah," the beta says. "Besides, I think Derek and Stiles need time."

Scott's eyes widen at the news and he looks up at the house, but he does no further investigation for his own safety and eyesight. Slowly, a frown creeps up his face.

"What?"

"Stiles has the keys..."

It's suddenly Isaac's turn to laugh.

"It's not funny," Scott says.

But he says it in such a sad, lost way that Isaac has no choice but to laugh harder. "We were just running-hahaha!--probably as fast as cars!"

"Are you saying you want to race me?" Scott's smirk is almost as 

"Are you saying you want to catch me?"

Scott hadn't been thinking about that, but now the idea appeals to him. A lot. More than a lot, actually. So much so that he begins to grin and Isaac feels as though he has his answer.

"I get twenty seconds this time," Isaac states.

"What? No way, you'll be a third of the way home!"

Isaac's firm. "Twenty seconds, okay? Ready, go!" Without warning, he gracefully takes off towards the driven path.

"Cheater!"

"Start counting!" Isaac calls back, skipping into the trees and disappearing from sight halfway down.

Scott shakes his head fondly. "20..."

 

 

 

** Stiles, Derek, Scott, and Isaac **

After scenting Stiles for twenty minutes, not moving below the waist no matter how much the human hinted that he'd reciprocate, Derek simply lays with him. They are both on their sides with Derek the big spoon and Stiles the little. It's peaceful for all of five minutes until they hear Scott and Isaac downstairs.

Stiles stiffens, quieting his breathing even as his heart rate spikes through the roof.

"Real subtle," Derek murmurs into his ear, stubble tickling the side of Stiles' neck.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen!" Stiles hisses back, no tone in his voice at all, just air.

Derek's smile is hidden being behind Stiles. The wolf pays little mind to Isaac and Scott, simply tracing patters over Stiles' side with his hands. At the same time Scott says something about keys, Derek's fingers roam over the lump in Stiles' pocket that feels like keys.

"What're they laughing about?" Stiles whispers curiously after hearing Isaac's booming laugh.

Since Stiles is trying to be a secret agent, Derek says nothing and taps the keys in Stiles' pocket so that they jingle.

"Shit," Stiles hisses, moving to get up. Derek's arms wrap around him quickly and stills his movements.

"I just got Scott's scent off of you."

"Can I throw the keys out the window, then?"

"Isaac already left," Derek answers. "Scott's gonna follow him."

"What was the point of me bringing the minivan?"

"Because you can't follow them on foot."

Stiles opens his mouth to give a witty retort, but Derek's right. "Is Scott gone?"

_"Three... two-one!"_

Derek hears Scott's first few foot steps, quicker than Isaac's, and then, "He's gone."

_Scott tears off in the direction Isaac went, kicking up dirt and gravel in his wake. His stride isn't as long as Isaac's but it's quicker due to the power Scott's pumping and he begins catching up in a short amount of time._

_When Isaac realizes how close Scott is the chase becomes less about finding his destination and more about not getting caught, causing Isaac to maneuver in ways that surprised both he and Scott whom was now losing his gained distance._

"So, what else do wolves do with their mates besides scenting?"

_Soon realizing that he's losing, Scott changes tactic. Instead of chasing Isaac, he decides to catch him. The hunt becomes less of a hunt and more of a trap as Scott changes direction._

Derek doesn't seem like he's going to answer at first, but then he sighs. "Depends on the status of the wolf."

_Isaac makes it to Scott's in record time if he does say so himself. In his excitement, it doesn't occur to Isaac to sniff the perimeter before he scales the side of Scott's house and climbs in through his bedroom window. Isaac only has a moment to register he's not alone before he's tackled to the ground. "Cheater!"_

_"You're just mad you got caught," comes Scott gamely, cocky reply. He leans in and Isaac closes his eyes, preparing for a kiss, Scott chuckles as he notices this, the warmth of his breathe tickling Isaac's neck._

_Seconds tick by as Isaac lies pinned underneath Scott, the silence only broken by Scott's deep breathing. "Are you sniffing me?"_

Derek goes on to explain, "A beta, such as me, can take anyone as a mate, but not for life. An alpha, such as Scott, can take an omega, Isaac, as his mate."

"For life?" Stiles questions.

"Yes," Derek sighs. He levels Stiles with a look that says, 'are you done?' and Stiles smiles sheepishly.

_"You smell good,"_   _Scott tells him, inhaling the scents of earth, rain, Isaac, and... If he concentrates and inhales deep enough, he can almost smell... "Really good."_

_"What do I smell like?" asks Isaac curiously._

_Scott sends shivers up Isaac's spine when he sniffs a particularly enticing spot on Isaac's neck and ventures with his tongue to taste. "You smell like my car."_

_Isaac laughs, "The Minivan?"_

_“Yup,” Scott speaks and there is an edge to his tone that Isaac hasn’t ever heard before. It’s like jealousy but raw, less contained, more dominant and commanding... “You smell like_ me. _”_

_...It’s possessive._

_Suddenly it’s no longer funny when Scott licks that same place again, but this time with intent as he sucks a mark into that spot. Isaac gasps. “You can smell that?”_

_Scott hums his agreement distractedly, contently, more interested in removing Isaac's clothing._

Further elaborating, Derek says, "Scott would have to chase him, scent him, knot him, and then bite him. An omega can have either an alpha or a beta as a mate, though alphas are usually the preference."

Stiles just listens, for once. He doesn't interrupt the entire time Derek is speaking, but at the next pause he has enough time to squeeze in his question, "What do you mean you don't mate for life?"

Derek looks amused. "You sound insulted."

Stiles didn't mean to sound that way, but now that he hears himself in his head he has to admit to a degree of insult. However, that doesn't answer the question. Stiles makes this clear by his lack of response and a look.

_Isaac sits up so Scott can remove his shirt but doesn’t allow it to get far. Trousers off, Isaac flips Scott when he crawls up the bed still clothed. After removing Scott’s shirt, Isaac straddles his boyfriend whilst he uses the two pieces of clothing to tie Scott’s wrists to the headboard._

_“This is new,” Scott muses, not objectionably if the smirk he has in place is any indication. “Got something planned?”_

_Isaac doesn’t say anything; he just returns the favor of stripping Scott and regaining his position after grabbing a bottle of lube from one of Scott’s drawers. “Normally you’re in control,” Isaac murmurs as an individual nail of his claw trails down his boyfriend’s chest. “Not tonight.”_

_Scott gasps at the intensity in Isaac’s gaze, his boyfriend is looking up from his lashes with irises as golden as the sun, just as intense, and half as luminous. He swallows and it sounds loud to his own ears; trembles when Isaac follows the bob of his throat with that intense gaze._

“I don’t mate for life,” Derek states once more, confused at what Stiles wants to hear. “It’s not in the nature of a beta.”

Stiles frowns then, setting his sights on the window but his attention elsewhere. He’s not entirely sure why Derek not mating for life bugs him. The thought brings up unwanted images of stumbling in the woods after Derek when he leaves. Not that he’s desperate or anything, he’s just been watching way too many episodes of Twilight.

From so close, Derek literally breathes in Stiles’ anxiety, it’s so strong that he can taste it: sour apples and mulch. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Stiles says quickly.

_Isaac swiftly rolls off the bed and goes to the window, shutting it to darken the room. He stops on the way back to the bed to grab something out of the drawer and when he turns around, a pair of ruby red eyes are glistening back at him accompanied with a white smile._

_Curious but willing, Scott’s stomach is a hive of butterflies when Isaac regains his position. “What did you grab?”_

_Isaac reveals a long, black tube sock which he wraps around Scott’s head and lowers unto his eyes. “I want you to feel me, okay? Just feel me.”_

_Scott wasn’t sure if he could see through the blindfold or not if he tried to, but he trusted Isaac enough that the thought was put down immediately, in substitution for trying, he nods his agreement._

Derek’s frowning. “Tell me,” he commands weakly—less of a command and more of a prompt.

_Scott’s cock intimidating and familiar and enticing all at once; Isaac gently impales himself, groaning when he’s bottomed out. “Tell me,” Isaac groans._

_Scott gasps and then swallows dryly, his throat feeling., the sensitivity causing him to shudder. “What?”_

_Isaac rocks and Scott groans out, “Tell me what you feel.”_

_Blinded, he feels exposed. Tied, he feels vulnerable. But with Isaac enveloping every available sense, Scott feels… “Complete.”_

_Isaac lunges._

“We’re incomplete,” Stiles explains after a couple of minutes of silence. “I’m going to grow old and get liver spots while you stay looking like an H&M model. It’s...”

“Unfair?” Derek offers sympathetically.

“Painful,” Stiles corrects.

_Scott hisses at the deep sting where his shoulder meets his neck. Warm blood flows down his back and onto the pillow, but Scott’s shoulder feels cold—starts to feel numb, but within little time at all sensation begins to build at that spot and it feels like...familiarity. Then it’s as though that bite unleashes Scott’s ties to sanity—to whatever binds him to the earth. He feels his connections breaking free, like balloons being cut free from a bound string with small scissors in the shape of Isaac’s canine teeth._

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

_And now Scott’s floating, lost with almost nothing to hold him down, still tethered to this realm but by a thread. Somewhere in this haze there is Isaac. Scott feels him, seeks him out, finds him and holds on like he’ll die if he doesn’t. He needs a connection; he needs to know that Isaac isn’t going to leave him; that Isaac is going to help him find his way back to Earth. Before Scott knows what’s happening, his canines extended and he tastes blood._

_The bite lands on Isaac’s left breast, somewhere above his nipple but below his collar bone. Isaac barely feels the sting of Scott impaling in his chest, but welcomes it nonetheless. After that he’s in this really weird space. The closest thing he could relate it to is that space of repulsion between two magnets. He’s floating and grounded, stable and shifting, lost but right where he’s supposed to be all at once._

Derek goes to Stiles, circles his arms around him and to his surprise, Stiles lets him. When Derek speaks his voice is low with promise, “I know you have the attention span of a grapefruit, but we’ll be together for as long as you want me.”

Surprised, Stiles doesn’t know what to say to that. So he says nothing. For once, Stiles is actually speechless. Upon realizing this, Derek smiles and it makes Stiles smile and before long they are both laughing. “For the record, I’ve had a crush on Batman for, like, ever... soo…”

Derek chuckles at Stiles’ inability to say what he wants but still _says_ what he wants. Derek figures he has time to get used to it. Starting now. “Forever sounds fine with me.”

_So they float. They stay in the weird space searching for something. Searching for one another. And when they find what they are looking for, there is a whole new sensation. No longer floating, they are falling. From space. It’s exhilarating and terrifying as they descend—ascend?—they’re still shifting, like gravity inverting, breaking free and releasing every thing to let it drift until it’s pulled in by something equally as strong—Isaac is Scott’s new gravity and vise versa._

_And it makes_ sense _! Ever since Isaac came into Scott’s life, Scott has been obsessed with him in one form or another and now he knows that they will never part. For a long time Isaac believed that he was the cause of everything bad that happens in anyone’s life, but Scott’s convinced him otherwise. Scott’s shown Isaac how good they are together, how much of a great person Isaac is, and how much Scott cares for him. Scott show’s Isaac_ love.

_And it just makes_ sense _._


End file.
